The present invention relates generally to the field of garments with attachment systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved attachment system for maintaining a garment in the crotch region of a wearer.
The present invention is intended for use with a wide variety of garments that are to be worn in the crotch region. Such garments may include disposable absorbent articles, underwear, bathing suits, athletic supporters, prosthetics, or other personal care or health care garments. With particular reference to disposable absorbent articles, these articles include such things as incontinence garments, disposable diapers, briefs, training pants, or the like. Disposable articles for the absorption and containment of urine and other body exudates are generally unitary, preshaped or prefolded, and are comprised of a fluid pervious bodyside liner, a fluid impervious backing sheet, and an absorbent material disposed between the bodyside liner and the backing sheet. They generally include some type of attachment system for securing the garment to the body of the wearer.
The types of attachment systems used on disposable absorbent articles has varied widely. In some systems, the front and back waist sections are directly attached to one another with a fastener. In other attachment systems, the front and back waist sections are connected via a strap or belt. For example, the garment suspension system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,508 to Bolick includes two elastic straps that are provided with buttons or other fastening means. The garment described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,022 to Pigneul et al. includes a removable belt that may be attached to the garment with hook-and-loop type fasteners.
There are several important characteristics for garments that are intended to be maintained in the crotch region by an attachment system. Initially, the garment needs to be somewhat adjustable to accommodate at least some range of body sizes. Secondly, the garment needs to be properly oriented on the wearer. And finally, the attachment system needs to remain securely fastened so that the garment remains adjusted for the particular size of the wearer and oriented properly on the wearer. As can be appreciated, these characteristics may be especially important for disposable absorbent articles, where a poorly fitting garment or an improperly adjusted garment can result in leakage.
Heretofore, garments and the attachment systems therefor have not satisfactorily addressed all of these characteristics in a single product. For example, present attachment systems may provide adjustability but sacrifice the proper orientation on the body. Others may provide a mechanism for achieving a proper orientation but lack adjustability. Still other attachment systems that employ hook-and-loop fasteners often do not promote secure engagement of the fasteners.